xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura
X-23 (designated as X23-23, also known as Laura) is the biological daughter of Wolverine with similar powers, including regeneration and adamantium claws. Biography ''Logan X-23 (officially designated as X23-23) is a mutant, artificially created by the Transigen Project to use as a soldier. Her biological father was Logan, having been created with genetic DNA samples acquired by the Alkali Lake team, and thus she shared his healing factor and retractable claws; Transigen coated her claws with adamantium but not her entire skeleton. When the X-23 project was deemed a failure after the success of the X-24 project, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. To save her, X-23 was spirited away from Transigen by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez, who had named her Laura. Gabriela wanted to get her to North Dakota to the mutant haven known as Eden, and tried to get Logan to help them. After Gabriela was killed by the Reavers, Laura ended up in the company of Logan and Charles Xavier on the run. As they headed north, they were constantly dogged by the Reavers and also X-24, which resulted in Xavier's death. Alone with Logan, the pair headed for North Dakota – Laura because she believed that Eden existed, and Logan to prove that it did not. Arriving, they found a small group of children led by Rictor. Along with the other children, Laura headed north to cross the border into Canada. They were followed by the Reavers and Laura fought alongside Logan to protect the others. When X-24 mortally wounded Logan, Laura killed him by shooting him with an adamantium bullet through the head. She comforted Logan as he died, then buried him. As a final testament to him, she removed the cross marking his grave and turned it on its side, creating an "X" and left with her friends to cross the border. Non-Canon X-Men: The Official Game'' (Gameboy Version) X-23 was at Alkali Lake to find out about her past. She was looking for Colonel William Stryker when the X-Men came. She thought they were bad people and she attacked them. There she fought Wolverine, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Iceman. She was defeated and said she was going to try and find answers. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - X-23's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss, such as slash wounds and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds.Logan: Battle Scars section **'Psionic Resistance' - X-23 and Logan were both not fully incapacitated by Charles Xavier's seizure-induced psychic attacks, allowing them to not only remain able to move, but potentially able to survive the fatal affects of the seizures. *'Retractable Claws' - X-23 has two retractable adamantium claws in both of hands, and one in each foot. Her hand claws extend between finger's knuckles and the foot claws emerge above the base of her toes. Xavier accredits this to her gender, akin to how the lioness is the superior hunter of the feline breed. *'Enhanced Strength' - X-23 is strong enough to overpower adults far larger than herself with ease. Combined with her acrobatic ability, she was able was to defeat several Reavers, even when one of them had managed to pin her down with a cybernetic hand. She later flipped a store clerk over her head and onto the floor with one hand, before Logan stopped her from killing him. *'Enhanced Agility' - X-23 possesses a high amount of flexibility and agility. She is able to perform gymnastic maneuvers, such as flips and springs, with little to no difficulty, in order to overwhelm her opponents. She is potentially faster than her father because she never had her entire skeleton infused with adamantium; only her claws. |-|Abilities= *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - X-23 has shown to have some proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. She is capable of subduing multiple members of the Reavers with hand-to-hand combat alone, with little effort. X-23 combines her agility with her hand-to-hand combat skills making her a very capable fighter. *'Multilingual' - Despite her normally silent demeanor, Laura is fluent in both English and Spanish. |-|Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability' - Although her claws are laced with adamantium, her skeleton is not, making her more vulnerable into having broken bones and severed limbs, although neither of these methods have been shown. *'Short-Tempered' - Laura has poor social skills, and demonstrates a limited understanding of the outside world, aside from the Transigen. At times she is nearly feral, and reflexively attacked a store clerk when he relieved her of food she was eating without paying for it. Equipment *'Adamantium Claws' - At some point during her training under Transigen Project, she was put through a similar adamantium infusion as her father had to his entire skeleton. Unlike him however, she received this infusion only to her claws, refining them into sleek blades. Relationships Family= *Wolverine † - Genetic Template/Biological Father *Thomas Logan † - Genetic/Biological Grandfather (via Wolverine) *Elizabeth Howlett † - Genetic/Biological Grandmother (via Wolverine) *Sabretooth - Genetic/Biological Uncle (via Wolverine) |-|Friends= *Professor X † - Former Ally and Friend *Caliban † - Former Ally *Gabriela Lopez † - Nurse and Guardian *Will Munson † - Friend *Kathryn Munson † - Friend *Nate Munson † - Friend *Rictor - Friend *Bobby - Friend *Joey - Friend *Jonah - Friend *Delilah - Friend *Jamaica - Friend *Charlotte - Friend *Rebecca - Friend *Gideon - Friend |-|Enemies= *Zander Rice † - Enemy *Donald Pierce † - Enemy *X-24 † - Enemy, Attempted Captor, and Victim Trivia *Her origin is altered slightly for the film, specifically, in the comics she was born in Canada from Sarah Kinney while in the movie she has an unnamed mother, and was born in Mexico instead. *Throughout the film she shows a great attachment to Xavier that mirrors Logan's, seeing him as a grandfather figure. This is shown while they're watching "Shane" and during their dinner at the Munsons. *When she first meets Donald Pierce, he tries to get her to calm down and retract her claws. This mirrors William Stryker in X-Men: United, however unlike Stryker, Donald was unsuccessful in calming Laura down. *Laura seemed to have an attachment to the X-Men Comics, and apparently considered them fact, as it's suggested she envisioned Logan as he was portrayed in those said comics, and Eden a real place. *According to director James Mangold, there was a cut scene where Laura finds a photo of Jean Grey in Logan's jacket and asks whether Jean is her mother, prompting Logan to crumple the photo and toss it away. (SOURCE NEEDED) *As Laura is still young, her healing isn't as efficient as Logan's. This is showcased during her first encounter with the Reavers, as it took several seconds for the blood flow to stop after being impaled, as well as some bullet wounds to close. Later, it's shown she was put under with anesthetics, something that was proven to be unable to happen to Logan in X2; and in Origins, it was explained by Stryker that Logan's healing was far too powerful for him to be affected by the anesthesia. External links * References Category:Logan (film) Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Osteokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Claws Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Agility Category:Super Agility Category:Immortality Category:Heroes Category:Mexicans Category:X-23 Children Category:High Body Count